Whispers in Dust and Shadows
by AmethystSapphireEmerald
Summary: Eden Taylor lives an ordinary life but that will soon change when Will walks into her life. How much does she really know about the people around her? Who knows how many secrets they keep or don't even know themselves. Eden's whole life is about to be tipped upside down!


**Hey guys! This is something I began writing last summer but never got round to continuing. I wrote about three chapters and was thinking of writing more. It's inspired by The Vampire Diaries however, not all aspects will be the same. The plot and the characters are mine but my main inspiration was TVD so they may seem similar in some places. Hopefully you guys still like it. This is one of the first things I wrote so it may not seem great at the moment but I'm open to suggestions for improvement and constructive criticism. Sorry for any mistakes- please let me know if you see any. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Slowly, Eden Taylor's eyes began to open however, all she could currently see were the blurred yet familiar shapes in her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes impatiently and held her breath as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned to look at the black alarm clock, its screen glowing in the darkness; 06:58am. With a sigh, Eden reached over to turn off the alarm clock before 7am came, reminding her she had to get up for school. She had grown to hate the sound of the alarm which dragged her out of the peaceful darkness of sleep. The duvet cocooning her with a comforting warmth was tossed away as she leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was what Eden did first every morning. She grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste from the clear cup to her right and began to brush her teeth, relieved that the refreshing burst of mint was making her feel more awake. For a moment she stared at herself in the mirror. The reflection looking back at her was a medium height 16 year old with long, jet black hair and emerald green eyes. To anyone else, she was beautiful but to herself, she was not. She envied the girls with blonde hair which shimmered in the sun but pushed the thought down as she left the bathroom and went back through the hall towards her bedroom. On her way she passed both her sister's and her brother's rooms. Closest to the bathroom was Imogen. Imogen was also very beautiful but looked surprisingly unlike her elder sister. Her hair wasn't black but was in fact, very dark brown and wasn't as long as Eden's but she had the same emerald green eyes and prefect lips. 'Immy, are you awake?' Eden whispered as she opened her sister's door. To her surprise, Imogen was already dressed and was packing her backpack ready for school. 'Eden, its fine I'm awake. You can come in', she said smiling. That was what Eden loved most about her sister; she was always happy. She got this off her mother and when Eden was with both of them, she couldn't not be in a good mood also. 'Why are you already awake?' Eden asked with a puzzled look on her face.

'It's the first day of term Eden! You know how much I love returning to school after a long holiday', she replied, her face lighting up as she spoke.

'Oh, yes, of course', Eden said, now smiling. 'Did you do all of your homework?' she added.

'Yes, yes. I did it all within the first few days so I could enjoy my holiday without worrying about It', Imogen said, looking pleased with herself. As she was talking, Eden caught a glimpse of Imogen's alarm clock: 07:10. 'Well then', started Eden. 'I'd better go and get myself ready for school. Save me some cornflakes', she finished and with that, she left her sister's bedroom and headed back towards her own. On her way, she passed Kyle, probably going to get a shower. He was staring at the floor, causing his jet black hair to cover his brown eyes with his shoulders slumped. Unlike his sisters, Kyle had brown eyes like his father but his hair was black like Eden's and his mother's. He was also walking with his eyes half closed, causing him to walk straight into Eden. 'Woah! Watch where you're going', he shouted. Eden stared at him for a second before continuing to her bedroom whilst muttering, 'good morning to you too'. By now, it was obvious to anyone who was close to Kyle that he was not a morning person, not like Imogen. He never had been. Even when he was younger he would kick and scream when he had to get up before charging downstairs to get food; the one thing he loved as much as sleep. He amazed Eden by how much food he would order at a restaurant and actually be able to eat before grinning and ordering more.

Once reaching her room, she reached to switch on her light and shut the door behind her, before going to her wardrobe to find something to wear. She had never been one of those girls who cared too much about what she was wearing or what the latest fashions trends were, she just wore what she liked and that was that. She swung the doors of her wardrobe open and stared inside for a moment before grabbing two items of clothing: black jeans and a white top with lace around the bottom. She threw them onto her bed before bending down to pick up her black boots off the floor and crossing the room to her draws, where she opened the top draw and pulled out a pair of plain, black socks. As soon as she was dressed, Eden went back into the bathroom. The mirror was covered in steam and the floor was covered in two damp, white towels. Really Kyle? She thought to herself. You couldn't have picked up your towels after you had a shower? Eden hated it when her brother didn't clean up after himself; always too lazy to do more than the absolute minimum of what was required. She picked up the towels and wiped the mirror before throwing them into the wash bin and closing the door. Quickly, she ran a brush through her long, straight hair, getting rid of the knots whilst her mind drifted off. I wonder what I do during the night that makes my hair so knotty. Surely I don't move around that much, do I? She thought to herself but shook her head and cursed under her breath when she realised she wasn't paying attention. Eden was often in her own little word, unable to hear anyone, alone with her thoughts. She stared back at the mirror and smiled. She was grateful that her hair was naturally straight so she didn't have to waste time styling it, even if it wasn't golden blonde and shimmered in the sun. She quickly applied some lip gloss and mascara before going back to her room to grab a jacket and her school bag. She never needed much makeup as she was naturally very pretty but that isn't why she didn't wear it. She didn't understand the obsession some girls had with it although she had to admit, some people could apply makeup better than she thought was possible from foundation, which to her was just a skin coloured, gloopy mess, and eyeshadow. She ran downstairs and swung her bag down by the front door whilst pulling on her jacket. She could hear her mother and Imogen laughing in the kitchen as she walked forward. She swung the kitchen door open and saw her mother attempting to braid Imogen's hair. 'Morning, mom', Eden called over all the giggling. The two of them looked up before her mother dropped Imogen's hair, clearly giving up at the hopeless attempt and beamed at Eden. 'Morning, darling. Did you sleep well?' she asked before clearing Imogen's bowl or cornflakes into the sink.

'Yes, thank you. Are we ready to go?' Eden replied already pouring herself some cornflakes and eating them quickly.

'Ready when you are', her mother said, picking up the car keys and her purse. Hurriedly, Eden ate the last spoonful of cornflake and dumped the bowl into the sink before running Imogen's brush through her hair and carefully braiding it, purposefully doing a much better job than either her mother or sister could do. She smiled at it proudly and stood back to admire her work. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm pulling her towards the door. 'Alright, alright. I'm coming', was all she said before she made her way into the car and fastened herself in, bracing herself for the day ahead. Her mother was already in the car and Imogen was strapping herself in whilst humming quietly to herself. Eden laid her head back and closed her eyes whilst listening to the peaceful song her sister was humming. Imogen was very good at singing though she never sang in front of anyone except her family. If she was ever caught humming in school, she would immediately feel the hot rush of blood in her cheeks and turn a dark shade of red, or so she said.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if he story's a bit boring so far; it's mainly introducing the characters and setting the scene so it will get a bit more interesting soon. I'll be posting the next chapter very soon so let me know what you think!**


End file.
